


Hard (Not Loving You)

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 27 years in the future, Alternate History, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a fic that is based around my all time fave GH female Brenda Barrett.So this is basically what if when Brenda left Sonny in 2011 what if she was pregnant with his twins and she told him in the letter she left him but since he was not well he burned the letter never knowing about the twins and Brenda thought he didn’t want them or her. Now 27 years later they are back in PC. So the your is 2027.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Hard (Not Loving You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sklove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/gifts).



Brenda couldn’t believe after all this time she is still mad at Sonny for not coming after her when she left in 2011. She told him she was pregnant in that latter and that she didn’t want to be having to fight for Sonny again with Carly or any other women who tried to lay claim on him and that she wanted him to pick her and their baby over Carly and he never did so here she is with two babies to care for. She was mad at him cause he never wanted anything to do with their children. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her son calling out her name.

“Mom? Are you thinking about him again? I wish you wouldn’t we are better off without him.” Michael “Stone” Corinthos said with an angry look on his face. He was sixteen now and so much like Sonny. She never wanted her son to be so angry at his father just like Sonny was but as time moved on Sonny never showed up and Stone grew up he got madder and madder and now she didn’t know what to do with him cause no matter what she felt for Sonny she always knew that he loved them.

“Stone, When did you get home I thought you had baseball practice?” Brenda said as she dried her face.

“I just got home.I got hit in the arm by stupid pitcher so they wanted me to rest it and have it looked at.” Stone told her. 

When Brenda heard that she rust over to him. “Do you want ice for it? Let me see it.” Brenda said as she pulled his arm up slowly so as not to hurt him.

“I think Uncle Patrick should take a look at it.” Stone said and that right there told her how sore he was cause he was asking to see a doctor.

Brenda nods her head and they head out to the hospital. It helped that Robin and Patrick now lived in CA with them. Since Mac was at a sleepover she didn’t leave a note just took him to her car. They got to the hospital in less than a half an hour since it wasn’t really busy yet on the streets. When they walked in she saw Robin at the desk and called her name.

“Robin!” Brenda called and when Robin heard her name she turned and saw Branda holding Stone’s arm.

“Oh my god! What happened?” Robin asked Stone.

“One of the stupid pitchers on my baseball team hit my elbow. It hurts really bad so I was hoping Uncle Patrick could look at it.” Stone said when he winched when Robin touched his arm.

Just then Robin saw Patrick come over after hearing that Stone was hurt and wanted him to look at it. He could count on one hand how many times Stone had agreed to see any Doctor and he knew it was bad if he was asking to be seen.

“Let’s go have a look kiddo.” Patrick said and then when Brenda started to go Stone asked her to stay with Robin and he would be fine with Patrick. Brenda was worried but she let it go for now. She knew her baby was in the best possible care so she sat down with Robin.

“You know you are not fooling anyone. I can see you having been crying. I wished you would let me tell Sonny off for you.” Robin told Brenda.

Brenda laughed at that. “I think you need to get in line. Stone wants first deebs.”

Robin nods her head. “I bet he does. I can’t believe how fast they grew up and Sonny wanted nothing to do with them all this time.”

“I know but now Stone is as mad at Sonny as Sonny was at Mike and I never wanted that. I really thought once he knew that I was pregnant with his baby that he would want us. I mean he gave me up for Lily when she told him she was pregnant and he always said I was his true love.” Brenda said with tears rolling down her face. 

Robin got up and sat next to Brenda and hugged her while rubbing her back. At this point there was nothing Sonny could say to her that would make her forgive him for what she had put her best friend and niece and nephew had dealt with.

After Patrick took a look at Stone’s arm and ran an x-ray on it he and Stone walked back out to the girls and with news that would stunned everyone. When Brenda saw them coming she got up and walked over to Stone. 

“So what’s the verdict doctor?” Brenda asked as she hugged Stone close to her scared of what was going to be said.

“Well Stone needs surgery that is the down side you are looking at probably a year or longer to heal but I know a really good doctor who can do the surgery and rehab it. Unfortunately you are not going to like where it would have to be.” Patrick said and when they heard that Brenda and Robin heard that they look at each other.

“Please Patrick don’t say Port Charles.” Brenda said with tears in her eyes.

“I’m afraid so Steven Webber can do the surgery and my brother can do the rehab for his arm. I believe it’s the best course for him at this point to get him back in the ball game or even to be able to use that arm.” Patrick said as he took Brenda’s hand cause he knew how hard this would be on not just her but the twins as well.

Brenda nods her head and looks at Stone. “Well I guess it is up to you baby boy. This is your life and career. What do you want to do?”

Stone looks at her and nods his head with hard eyes. “I guess it’s off to good old Port Charles and the man that helped you give us to you cause I won’t let him take my career from me just cause he is a loser.”


End file.
